The invention disclosed and claimed herein relates generally to a nail extraction device and its method of use. More specifically, it relates to a device for the extraction of headed nails that are partially exposed, meaning that the nails have the head and at least a portion of the nail shank exposed for gripping by the claw of the device. Even more specifically, the invention disclosed herein relates to a device having a claw assembly attached to a threaded spindle that can be turned or rotated by a power tool to remove a partially exposed nail from a substrate. The extraction device described herein, when appropriately powered, replaces crowbars, prybars and claw hammers and minimizes the effort and tedium involved in removing large numbers of nails from reusable substrates, typically lumber.